


Powerful

by Schattenfeuer



Category: Nightmare Harem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Other, Reader-Insert, genderneutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenfeuer/pseuds/Schattenfeuer
Summary: You don't need a crown to reign supremely.
Relationships: Ricardo/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Powerful

He was looking half feral most of the times but when you were like this? Below his eye level and with the tip of your nose buried in the short, coarse hair that was such a tempting, narrow trail down his navel? Yeah, he was positively animalistic about that. He didn’t even need a drop of alcohol on his tongue to feel intoxicated, the sight of you on your knees, yet nowhere near obedient was more potent than any booze could ever hope to be. You threw your hair over your shoulder coyly, how could you look so absolutely stunning when your plump lips were wrapped so tightly around his throbbing cock? 

How was he so far gone that early in this game between the two of you? You had been initiating it, had lead him in circles and wound him up tighter and tighter until the tension gathered in his body snapped, broke loose, twisted his face into a ferocious sneer usually reserved for his enemies. And now… now you had done it, now you had turned into his enemy, the method of defeating you just as feral as the greater part of his mind. 

You throw your head back, released him from the warm tightness of your mouth and he started to growl at the loss, weren’t his fingers so busy clutching to the tattered remains of your shirt, he would have grabbed your hair, would have shoved your face back down. The look in your eyes was unnerving and so very domineering, despite drool dripping down your chin and the swell of your kiss bitten lips you were still so proud, so very much victorious. 

Losing to the entity that was you with each passing moment, he exhaled slowly, a part of him was surprised that his breath was not shattering the very air, there was fire burning in his body, was charring his bones in the most delicious and tortuous way possible. Your palms of your hands pressing against the inside of his thighs were cool, a sharp contrast to the fever pitch that had spread all over his skin and while he bared his teeth, you snapped back at him just as fiercely.

“Something the matter, love?”, you muttered, rubbing your cheek oh so sweetly against the velvety heat that the underside of his cock, the faux innocence with which you gazed up at him robbed him of one more deep inhale, your eyes, large and bright and alluring sharpened, the smile toying and lurking at the shadow in the corner of your lips was dangerous for his heart. Your clothes were ripped and you were kneeling between his spread legs, but his neck was marked with splotches of red and the imprint of blunt teeth, scratches from your nails dragged down the shaking plain of his stomach, over battle scars of old and all the way down to the sharpness of his hip bones. “I didn’t quite catch that~”

He let go of the sheets with one hand in favor of biting down on his fingers, hard enough to taste crimson and salt, copper and iron, all while his quivering eye remained fixated on you, you, you.

You were the center of his universe, now more than ever and when you opened your mouth oh so sweetly, your clever tongue swirling around the tip, spreading glistening precum and saliva and tasting him, he broke apart at the seams, his mind went blank and white and you grinned devilishly around his cock in your mouth, your hands slowly dragging a lazy path up the rockhard cords of muscle that were his thighs to dig into the softer skin on his hips, stopping his desperate rocking, preventing him and drawing out a needy, high pitched keening from his throat. You could feel it, could taste it just how close he was, panting and half mad with the desire for you, in this very moment you felt on top of the world.


End file.
